


天真有邪(十八)

by Cassiatora



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiatora/pseuds/Cassiatora





	天真有邪(十八)

天真有邪(十八)

·OOC  
·先婚后爱  
·大明星×艺术家

 

感觉到尹昉的回应，黄景瑜悄悄睁开了一只眼睛去看，尹昉闭着眼，睫毛一颤一颤，连带着左眼皮上的那颗小痣也一直在他眼前晃。

晃得黄景瑜理智全无。

复又闭上眼，只知道凭着本能在尹昉嘴里索取。

一吻终了，尹昉已经被亲得红透了脸。

抬头去看黄景瑜。年轻的恋人背光站着，面上毫无平日里的软和，沉着一张脸，显然并没有因为一个吻就消气。

尹昉刚接了个法式热吻，念及黄景瑜和他生气的事又有点不知名的委屈涌上来，声音黏糊糊地小声叫他，“景瑜……”

黄景瑜没理尹昉，只是搂着他转了个身，顺势把他压在了鞋柜上，又一次堵住了尹昉的嘴，不给他说话的机会。

尹昉似乎是自知理亏，由着黄景瑜倒腾。

黄景瑜要什么，他自然就给什么。

还特别乖顺地抱住了黄景瑜的腰，主动探出舌尖去和黄景瑜的缠在一处。

灯光昏暗，电视机里还放着春节联欢晚会。

本该是温馨热闹的除夕夜，两个人却被情欲迷了眼睛。

从对方眼睛里看见的，都是自己深陷其中的样子。

黄景瑜托着尹昉后脑勺的手又使了点劲，两个人贴得更近了。

尹昉都怀疑自己会不会被黄景瑜亲得缺氧到晕过去的地步。

尹昉的担心并没有持续多久。因为黄景瑜不一会儿就转去亲他脖子了。

尹昉脖子敏感，偏偏黄景瑜一清二楚，故意一边亲一边往尹昉脖子上喷气，激得尹昉每每被亲一下就要哆嗦一下。

黄景瑜亲够了，又蹭上去咬尹昉耳朵，还故意用虎牙磨了磨，有点疼，带着点泄愤的意思。

沉着声音在尹昉耳边说，“尹昉，这次是你错了。”

尹昉受不了这样的黄景瑜，太撩人太性感。

说实在的他还真不知道自己错哪儿了，不过还是嗯了几声遂了黄景瑜的意。

至此，黄景瑜才算是消气了。

只不过，都是血气方刚的男人，平息这从黄景瑜进门两个人亲在一起时就没断过的暧昧氛围，可远不如让黄景瑜消气容易。

两个人这才头一回知道了什么叫欲火焚身，什么叫情难自禁。

尹昉把抱在黄景瑜腰上的手挪开，改成了抱他脖子。

这个动作依赖意味十足，每次抱住黄景瑜脖子，尹昉都觉得特别安心。

所以他总是下意识去抱黄景瑜脖子，早就养成了习惯。

黄景瑜分开尹昉的双腿，自己的一条腿挤到尹昉两腿中间磨蹭。

尹昉穿的是连体睡衣，本来就宽松，被黄景瑜这一蹭，感觉格外清晰，下面已经有了要抬头的趋势，勾着黄景瑜脖子的手也不自觉地收紧。

尹昉头一回经历这么直接的刺激，颤着声音叫他，“景瑜……”

“嗯？”只换来黄景瑜一个鼻音。

“好奇怪……”尹昉老实说。

“别怕。”黄景瑜低头亲了亲尹昉圆圆的发旋。

刚说完又亲了上去。

从额头开始，一路亲过鼻梁，脸颊，最后才亲上尹昉的嘴唇，软软甜甜的，很像黄景瑜盛夏时节坐在树荫下吃大白兔奶糖的感觉。

手也不老实地趁着尹昉不注意摸上了尹昉的腰。

尹昉腰上最是怕痒，打闹时挠一下都能弹开好远，这下却是完全逃不开黄景瑜的怀抱了。

黄景瑜还顺势捏了一下尹昉挺翘的屁股。

尹昉不自觉地哼出了声，不知道是舒服还是痒。

尹昉还不知道自己这一声叫唤给自己招来了怎样的后果。

只感觉黄景瑜手上加大了力道，亲吻也一改刚才的温柔，甚至比刚进门那个亲吻更用力。

黄景瑜的舌头灵活得很，在尹昉口腔里横冲直撞，搅得尹昉嘴角边流下了一条亮晶晶的水痕。

尹昉还是腿软，不过这次不想那么没出息。

所以用了腿上最后一点劲儿，一个跃起挂在了黄景瑜身上，手勾着他的脖子，两条腿则顺势缠在他的腰上。

尹昉和黄景瑜较劲儿似的，这下又主动去蹭黄景瑜。

撩得黄景瑜全身的血都仿佛往胯下涌去，咬着后槽牙，哑着嗓子说，“尹昉，这可是你自己招我的。”

“嗯，我知道。”尹昉怎么会不懂黄景瑜的意思。

甚至仗着自己现在因为挂在黄景瑜身上而比他高出了半个头，抱着黄景瑜的脑袋对准嘴唇就亲了下去。

这一吻可谓天雷勾地火。

两个人亲得难舍难分。

黄景瑜托着尹昉的屁股往卧室走。行走间两相磨蹭，胯下是彻底精神了。

尹昉感觉到黄景瑜那玩意儿顶着自己屁股，一点儿也不怕似的继续蹭，不知道是有意还是无意的。

尹昉被激得脑袋后仰，刚好把脖子送到了黄景瑜嘴边。黄景瑜也不客气，又啃又咬，恶狠狠地留了好几个印子。

尹昉脖颈的线条极美，在昏暗的灯光和暧昧的气氛下格外惑人心智。

毫无悬念，黄景瑜就是那个着了道的人。

加快了脚步，胯下也更使劲儿地去磨蹭尹昉的臀缝，尹昉隔着睡衣都能感觉到黄景瑜的下身有多烫。

尹昉被黄景瑜顶得失神，有气无力地趴回黄景瑜肩头，在他耳边呢喃着，“景瑜……景瑜……”

跟叫魂儿似的，偏黄景瑜还就吃这套。

往上又颠了颠尹昉，问他，“叫我干嘛？”

“想你了……”尹昉还在神游，没反应过来自己的处境，傻乎乎地又加了句，“特别想你。”

“现在知道想我了，早干嘛去了？”黄景瑜又拍了拍尹昉的屁股。

“反正就是想你了。”尹昉脑袋里一团浆糊，不知道怎么回答，只觉得这么老实告诉黄景瑜自己的心情，他肯定就不生气了。

“嗯，我在这儿呢。”黄景瑜对着尹昉从来就生不起气来，这下又开始习惯性地哄。

尹昉就埋在他脖子上蹭，直到黄景瑜把他放在床上，把他连体睡衣的拉链一拉到底，皮肤接触到冰凉的空气，尹昉这才一个激灵清醒了过来。

清醒了也不能怎样，还不是心甘情愿和黄景瑜滚成一团。

尹昉的睡衣被扒了一半，这下挂在他手肘处要掉不掉的。黄景瑜俯身压在他身上，从下巴开始，一寸一寸地往下亲吻抚摸。

尹昉胸前早就颤巍巍地挺立着，只等黄景瑜来摸一摸或者亲上去。

黄景瑜的手摸上去的那一刻，尹昉浑身颤了颤，从喉咙里溢出了两声哼唧，似欢愉又似不耐。

黄景瑜又试着低头亲了亲，舌尖刚一碰到，尹昉就失神地叫出了声。

又招来黄景瑜一通蹂躏。尹昉难耐地在黄景瑜身下扭动，被黄景瑜手脚并用压制住，并且顺手扒了个精光。

尹昉早已脸颊通红，连眼角眉梢都沾染上情爱的味道。

黄景瑜又凑上去细细地亲他脸庞，温柔得不像话。

可手却往下触到了尹昉下身，一点也不温柔地揉着。

没什么技巧，却带着让尹昉失控的力道。

尹昉受不得这样的刺激，一下子就红了眼睛，落在黄景瑜眼里，活像只受了委屈的小兔子。

黄景瑜不仅不停手，反而还起了欺负他的心思，加快了手上的动作。

尹昉抱着他脖子，一声声的呻吟，一点也没有收敛，全都落进了黄景瑜耳朵里。

尹昉的内裤早就洇湿了一小块，憋得难受，直把自己往黄景瑜手里送。

黄景瑜干脆连内裤也给尹昉扒了，这下真成光溜溜的了。

尹昉半睁着眼睛一瞟，自己被扒得连裤衩都不剩，黄景瑜除去胯下鼓起的那一块，竟然看起来和平时没两样。

顿时就不乐意了。自己从床上挣扎着坐起来，亲自动手扒黄景瑜衣服。

黄景瑜这下倒是由着尹昉闹腾。

尹昉看着黄景瑜和自己一样，脱得什么也不剩，这才满意地收了手。

亲吻间瞥见看见黄景瑜精神奕奕的小兄弟，尹昉心里着实有点虚，也不知道能不能行，这也太大了。

黄景瑜拿手指戳了戳尹昉的穴口。

未经人事的的穴口干涩得很，任黄景瑜怎么摸都没能挤进一节手指，更遑论黄景瑜本就天赋过人的性器。

黄景瑜一手搂着尹昉，一手去够床头柜里搁置了半年的避孕套。

这还是他俩刚认识的时候被逼着买的，没想到今天还真能用得上。

黄景瑜挤了避孕套口袋里的润滑液，沾了满手，在尹昉穴口周围打着转。

穴口慢慢地软了下来，黄景瑜顺势往里推进了一个指节。

被异物进入的感觉并不好受，胀胀的，但好像也不算特别难受，所以尹昉咬着下唇任黄景瑜动作。

随着黄景瑜的动作，穴口张得更开了一些，勉强能容下三根手指出入。

黄景瑜的手指在尹昉的内壁摸索，突然划过了某个地方，尹昉一下就叫出了声，和刚才哼哼唧唧的样子完全不同，带着纵情声色的意思。

黄景瑜听见之后，反复戳弄那个地方，弄得尹昉一声一声地拔高了音调。

如果说刚才是尹昉在迁就黄景瑜，那现在，尹昉算是真正地得了些趣味。

怪不得都说耽于美色沉迷肉欲，竟是这样的感觉。

尹昉觉得自己小穴里好像已经开始有点湿了，配合着黄景瑜的动作，被搅得一塌糊涂。

黄景瑜看尹昉眼神迷离，嘴里无意识地呻吟，和他在网上搜索的描述差不多，猜是可以了，一下子就把手指全抽了出来。

拿起边上的避孕套准备戴上，却被尹昉打掉了，噘着嘴嘟囔，“不要这个。”

三根手指突然抽出，尹昉仿佛觉得空虚似的，主动张开了双腿，把最私密的地方暴露给黄景瑜。

穴口有些发红，一翕一合的，还留恋着黄景瑜的触碰。

尹昉被情欲磨得难受极了，两条腿自发地缠上了黄景瑜的腰，去蹭黄景瑜下身。

黄景瑜完全抵抗不住尹昉带给他的视觉和感官的双重刺激。

扶着自己下身，对准了尹昉的穴口戳了戳，又附在尹昉耳边，说，“会疼，难受就告诉我，别硬撑。”

“嗯。”尹昉应了一声。

黄景瑜的下身又怎是三根手指可比的呢。

刚推进去了一点，尹昉就已经疼得不行了，眼睛里瞬间就起了一层雾，穴口也下意识地收紧，嘴里还愣愣地喊着，“景瑜……疼……”

黄景瑜也难受，被尹昉夹得进退不得，这下也顾不上自己，看尹昉疼成那样，赶紧又去亲他，摸摸尹昉的头发，说，“别怕。你实在疼就咬我。”

黄景瑜下身没动，一直和尹昉接吻分散尹昉的注意力。

尹昉被黄景瑜的亲吻又带得情动，穴口也不再卡着黄景瑜下身。

黄景瑜趁着尹昉放松，往里推进，但第一次尝试没掌握好，一下子就给插到了底。

尹昉猝不及防，眼泪直接砸了下来，张口就要去咬黄景瑜肩膀，在闻到黄景瑜身上的味道时犹豫了一下，还是没能舍得下口，只是紧紧搂住了黄景瑜的脖子，把脸埋了进去。

尹昉的呻吟带上了哭腔，落在黄景瑜耳朵里反倒像催情药一样，忍不住地开始在尹昉体内动作起来。

尹昉被他这几下弄得直接哭出了声。

黄景瑜还是没停，一边抽插着一边吻尹昉眼睛。以前总见不得尹昉哭的人是他，这下在床上又非要弄哭尹昉，还偏就爱看他因为自己的动作掉眼泪的人也是他。

黄景瑜也搞不懂自己现在到底算是怎样的心态。

或者就是单纯的对尹昉的占有欲吧。舍不得他哭，但又偏要在床上欺负他。

黄景瑜下身堪堪擦过那个令尹昉失控的地方。本来舍不得下嘴的尹昉，一下子就咬上了黄景瑜肩膀，留下了一圈圆圆的牙印，就像给黄景瑜盖了个戳一样。

尹昉感觉自己一下子就没了力气，心里迷迷糊糊想着，还好抱住了黄景瑜脖子。

黄景瑜对准了那个地方，总是不放过，每抽插一次都要撞上去一次。

这感觉比手指强多了，尹昉初经人事，哪里能受得了。眼泪早就糊了一脸，嘴里胡乱叫着，“景瑜……景瑜……不要……不要了……”其中又夹杂着断断续续的呻吟。

黄景瑜想着自己在网上看的，说明第四条:在床上说“不要了”就是要你更快点的意思。

黄景瑜伸手擦了擦尹昉的眼泪，二话不说就插得更快了。

这下好了，尹昉叫得更大声了，哭得也更大声了，不过呻吟声和哭声混在一起，连尹昉自己都说不清是舒服还是难受。

黄景瑜理所当然地认为这是尹昉太舒服的表现，反而更卖力了。

尹昉颤着声音，“景瑜……慢点……你慢点……”

黄景瑜低头一看，尹昉皱着眉头，有点心虚，好像自己是太过分了。

听了尹昉的话放慢了速度，对着尹昉的敏感点慢慢研磨着。

尹昉没想到这样反而更难受了，穴里痒得让他发狂，被黄景瑜这样不轻不重地磨蹭着才是真的折磨。

所以他又开口催黄景瑜，“你还是快点吧……”

黄景瑜猜尹昉这是找到做爱的感觉了，立马又恢复了之前的抽插频率。

快感堆积，慢慢爬上顶峰，黄景瑜在尹昉身上不断加速，最后猛然停下，准备抽出去再射。

黄景瑜隐约记得网上有提到射在里面不太好。

察觉到黄景瑜的动作，尹昉双腿收紧，带着哭腔还凶他，“不准拿出去！”

黄景瑜被这样霸道的尹昉吓得直接射在了他身体里。

尹昉火热的里面突然被浇灌，有点凉凉的，刺激得尹昉也跟着射了出来。

客厅电视机里播放着的春晚正在最后十秒倒计时。

黄景瑜搂着尹昉不撒手，凑到尹昉耳边，“昉儿，新年快乐。”

尹昉懒懒地笑了，声音早不如平时轻快，“新年快乐，景瑜。”

恰逢零点。

电视机隐约传来主持人宣布新年到来的声音，同时楼下也响起了一连串的鞭炮声，此起彼伏，连绵不绝。

声音太大，黄景瑜不得不扯着嗓子吼，“尹昉儿！跟我回家！”

跟我回家。

对尹昉而言，这简直比黄景瑜跨年时说的那句“尹昉，和我结婚吧。”更让他安心。

黄景瑜带给他的安全感，总是能一次次突破尹昉的期待。

尹昉没有力气再大声吼一句来回应黄景瑜。

他只是淌着眼泪点头。

又像觉得丢人，把脸埋在黄景瑜肩膀上不肯抬起来了。

黄景瑜还是把尹昉的脸给扒拉了出来，一点一点替他擦眼泪。

“怎么又哭了？”黄景瑜轻声问，三分无奈七分纵容，显然是想起求婚那天尹昉也哭个不停。

“不知道……”尹昉也还是这个回答。

“别哭了，小心明天变丑。”黄景瑜凑上去亲了亲尹昉左眼皮上的小痣。

“嗯。”说着尹昉还真就不哭了，自己抬手把眼泪抹了。

又仰着脸冲着黄景瑜笑，眼角还挂着一滴眼泪，“景瑜。”

“要亲？”黄景瑜一直觉得，尹昉仰头看他，就是要亲亲的意思。

“嗯。”尹昉从鼻音还是很浓。

随即和黄景瑜又吻在了一起。

温柔缱绻，一如他们的爱情。


End file.
